Cuando puedas volver a amar ¡¡terminada!
by wendy kou
Summary: Es duro volver a iniciar, pero es el único camino que queda, diferentes aventuras les esperan...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

**EL ADIÓS**

_Acercándose el peligro viene ya, __  
Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora,  
Siento subir mas y mas la adrenalina,  
Los héroes de, la historia seremos._

Todo inicio esa tarde, Gohan había logrado doblegar a Cell, pero su orgullo, ese orgullo saiyajin que lleva dentro, no le permitió ser benévolo, dejo pasar el tiempo y… y allí la tragedia, ni Piccolo ni Goku pudieron convencer a ese súper saiyajin de terminar la palea y Cell sintiéndose acorralado utilizo su último recurso.

Ver los ojos de su padre, esos ojos que en vez de tener tristeza, tenia orgullo, orgullo de el hijo que estaba frente de él, Gohan trato de detenerlo pero fue en vano, la decisión estaba tomada, Goku debía proteger a su pequeño súper saiyajin, quien había hecho un buen trabajo. Pensó en su mujer, ella siempre estaba atento y lo había amado desde que podía recordarlo, sus amigos, con quienes había compartido, sabía que si volvía a morir, no podría regresar a la tierra, ya no los vería, pero eso no importo, Goku lo hizo por el amor a la tierra, a la familia y a su valiente hijo.

-peleaste muy bien, te felicito, por favor hijo dile a tu mamá que me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso, cuídate mucho… hijo –esas palabras comprimieron el corazón de Gohan.

Después de que Cell regresara y fuera derrotado nuevamente, Piccolo estaba orgulloso de Gohan, el segundo padre, el que estaba siempre preocupado por el bienestar del pequeño. Gohan sonrió dolorosamente mientras se daba cuenta que Cell había muerto, luego su pequeño cuerpo se desmayo.

Por primera vez, por la mejía de vegeta cursaba una lagrima por el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo del futuro, aunque su orgullo no dejo que Piccolo le ayudara, pero ese príncipe orgulloso, sintió lo que en verdad era amar, aunque para sentirse mejor, saco su orgullo y recrimino de que Gohan fuera más fuerte que el.

Gohan siempre había admirado a su padre, incluso hasta el último momento, sintió que su padre lucho a su lado, ahora debía de informarle la muerte de su padre a su madre, eso sería complicado, pues apenas él era un niño de doce años y debía de pasar por esa noticia, además su madre, seguramente su madre lo tomaría muy mal, ella amaba tanto a Goku, que eso le parecería el fin del mundo. Después de revivir a la gente de la tierra, y de que Goku les dijera que no quería ser revivido, sus motivos… el atraía desgracias a la tierra.

-lo siento mucho por Gohan y Milk… -Gohan bajo su mirada, su padre no volvería –pero no se preocupen por revivirme, ya no me necesitan, porque Gohan se ha vuelto más fuerte que yo –todos tenía una mirada de tristeza.

-¡no es verdad, tu eres el hombre más fuerte! –exclamo Gohan, pero su padre no dijo nada. Y luego no hablo más. El recuerdo de una gran persona vivirá siempre en su corazón. Nada ni nadie podrá remplazarlo.

Gohan voló a toda prisa para regresar con su madre, Goku, Ten-Shin-Han, y los demás le había dicho que cuidara mucho a su madre. Y así tenía pensado hacerlo, cuando llego su Milk corrió para abrazarle, aunque un mal presentimiento se embargo en su pecho, adoraba a su hijo, pero no veía a Goku por ningún lado.

-Gohan, hijo, te han lastimado, donde está tu padre, ahora si me escuchara, como pone a pelear a mi niño, ¿dónde está Goku? –pregunto.

Pero Gohan negó con la cabeza y Milk se dio cuenta que Goku no volvería, se echo a llorar.

-no llores mamá –decía Gohan soportando las lagrimas.

-lamentablemente Goku murió, y les pidió a todos que no lo revivieran, y esa fue su voluntad –expreso Ox Satán girando hacia donde estaba Uranai baba

-mamita ya no llores, aunque ya no está aquí, mi papá puede tener contacto con nosotros siempre estará cuidándonos, el lo prometió –dijo el pequeño salvador de la tierra, su corazón albergaba dolor, pero ahora debía velar por su padre.

-tiene razón, Milk hazle caso a Gohan, la voluntad de Goku fue quedarse en el otro mundo, tiene que aceptarlo –hablo el padre de la que una vez fue una guerrera, sí lo haría, pero dolía, ¿por qué Goku había preferido morir y no vivir con ellos?, pero no se lo preguntaría mas, levanto su rostro y vio a su hijo, el tierno Gohan, tan parecido a su padre, pero con una inocencia mas grande.

Ya ha pasado un mes, un mes de dolor, Milk lloro demasiado, se sentía agotada, se sentía dolida, la verdad que todos sus sentimientos e instintos se había duplicado.

-Gohan, te traje un pastelillo, ¡ah ese muchacho!, se fue otra vez con mi padre, siempre tiene esa acostumbre de salirse por la ventana, saco los malos modales de su padre –el corazón de Milk se contrajo –cuando regrese tendré que regañarlo para que aprenda la lección –Milk coloco sus brazos como jarra y de momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, nauseas y mareos, corrió al sanitario y casi no llega.

Gohan y su abuelo llevaron el pez para cenar, entraron felices y triunfantes.

-¿Milk, Milk, donde estas? –llego Ox Satán, gritando por su hija, Gohan había pescado un gran pez y cenarían en el patio esta noche, pero se sorprendió al ver a su hija recostada en el sofá, eso era extraño, ellas jamás descansaba y ahora dormía como piedra.

-¿mi mamá, esta trise de nuevo, abuelito? –pregunto Gohan parado detrás de su gigante abuelo.

-está cansada Gohan, tu madre trabaja muy duro, pero ¿qué te parece si hacemos la cena y la dejamos descansar? –dijo sonriendo.

-¡sii! –exclamo Gohan y fueron a preparar el pez.

Bulma estaba muy feliz, Trunks había dado sus primeros pasos, y eso hacia feliz a la familia, vegeta por su parte, se la pasaba entrenado, su orgullo había sido pisoteado por un guerrero de clase baja y por su hijo, hibrido que había superado los poderes del príncipe saiyajin.

Había pasado una semana y el hambre de Milk disminuía, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más delgado, su cara estaba demacrada, Ox Satán, hacia todo lo posible porque su hija mantuviera su espíritu guerrero, pero aunque ella quería, nada funcionaba.

-¡señor Piccolo! –exclamó Gohan cuando salió corriendo al sentir la presencia de Piccolo sobre la casa.

-Gohan, hijo, Kamisama ha dicho que tu madre debe de ir a los médicos de la tierra –dijo Piccolo bajando frente a Gohan.

-¡pero Dende puede curarla!, ¿como no lo pensé antes? –expreso Gohan feliz por la idea.

-necesita un medico –volvió a decir Piccolo.

-pero, ella no quiere ir –dijo Gohan.

Y eso no era un impedimento para Piccolo, Kamisama le había mandado a ayudar a la familia de Goku y eso haría, al final, paso su mano sobre la cabeza de Gohan, revolviéndole el cabello, y entro a la casa, sabía que la mujer de Goku era sumamente enojada y seguro lo materia por entrar, pero se sorprendió cuando la vio tan mal. Ella no se reusó, no se resistió y en dos horas llegaron al hospital.

Después de barios exámenes médicos, la noticia era de felicidad, el bebe era muy fuerte y eso hacía que el cuerpo de Milk se debilitara, a pesar de ser la mujer con vida más fuerte, el bebe, era demasiado inquieto y poderoso, pero todos se preguntaron el porqué Bulma había resistido y el porqué Gohan no había sido así, y estando todos en la habitación, felices por la sorpresa de que Goku había dejado un nuevo hijo, Piccolo hablo.

-ahora veo –pero al tener la atención de todos se sonrojo, por lo que tenía que decir.

-¿qué pasa Piccolo? –pregunto Bulma ya molesta. Y todos con el mismo rostro veían a Piccolo.

-lo que el señor Piccolo quiere decir… -hablo Dende quien había aparecido en la habitación, Milk se removió. Todos giraron ahora con la cara de duda hacia Dende.

-el señor Goku, ¿cómo les digo…? verán –todos asintieron –el señor Goku, había pasado diez días convertido en súper saiyajin antes de la pelea con Cell… –todos volvieron a asentir pues seguían el hilo de la historia y moviendo la cabeza para que Dende hablara mas.

Pero se impacientaban, al igual que Piccolo, no sabía cómo comunicar aquel acto de amor.

-quiere decir, que el hijo de Goku fue concebido estando él en estado súper saiyajin –exclamo Piccolo, todos giraron a verlo.

-si –Dende sudo, al igual que Piccolo, quien solo se limito a cerrar los ojos.

-¿queeeeeeeeeeee? –gritaron todos, pues eso si que les sorprendió, como era posible eso.

-¿estás seguro que es hijo de kakaroto? –grito vegeta, quien había permanecido con los brazos cruzados como de costumbre, pero al recibir la noticia los había dejado caer a los lados en pos de sorpresa.

-¡cállate vegeta! –grito Bulma molesta, abriendo enormemente su boca.

-ash –fue el único sonido que salió del príncipe saiyajin.

Milk se limito a sonreír, como dudarlo, su cuerpo solo había sido de el hombre más fuerte del mundo, a demás su corazón jamás podría amar a otro. Quizá Goku no era el hombre más tierno frente a los guerreros z, pero el siempre sabia como complacerla en la habitación, en realidad para ella era difícil, complacer a un saiyajin, eso era algo laborioso, pues su energía y fuerza superaban a la de los humanos, pero Milk sabia como complacer a Goku, ese tierno hombre que siempre buscaba el cómo hacerla feliz, no era un típico macho que se complacía él solamente, no, el con delicadeza, con besos húmedos y… Milk salió de sus pensamientos, Piccolo la veía con un leve sonrojo que más parecía morado en sus mejías verdes.

Y no es que Piccolo quisiera espiar en sus más profundos pensamientos, pero, buscando escuchar al pequeño mitad saiyajin, husmeo equivocadamente en los pensamientos de Milk, este trago saliva y se limito a ver a través de la ventana, Milk puso atención a su padre, era mejor escuchar las peleas, que seguir mostrando sus intimidades al que una vez fue un dios.

-¿pero qué podemos hacer con mi hija? –pregunto Ox Satán, dirigiéndose a Dende y Piccolo.

-ya veo, es un niño fuerte y hace que su madre pierda energía –comento el maestro Roshi, posando su mano en su barbilla.

Todos asintieron.

-¿ayudaras a mi mamá Dende? –pregunto Gohan que cada día se volvía mas apuesto, Dende se acerco a Milk sigilosamente.

-¿puedo? –pregunto a Milk, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre, Milk asintió.

Con su asombroso poder, tranquilizo al pequeño bebe, quien perdió su transformación de saiyajin y quedo dormido como un bebe normal, Milk inmediatamente se sintió mejor, su color se volvió más natural y Dende le devolvió las fuerzas que se le habían acabado.

Todos sonreían de felicidad, Milk se había recuperado, además de llevar el recuerdo de Goku dentro de ella.

-¿creen que se parecerá a Goku o a Gohan? –pregunto Yamcha, la verdad un nuevo guerrero emocionaba a todos.

-quizá sea una niña –aseguro Bulma feliz, la verdad, es que había pasado tantas noches pidiendo tener un nuevo hijo, los Son ya iban por el segundo, pero Vegeta, siempre decía lo mismo, con su mala cara y su mal genio "son unos llorones, mujer".

-¿qué piensas mujer?, los saiyajines no tienen hijas, solo fuertes barones –comento, todos lo voltearon a ver, ash allí estaba otra vez, esa horrible voz.

-¿entonces como nacen ustedes? –pregunto Krilin, todos giraron a verlo y luego a Vegeta. Haciendo que este último se molestara aun más.

-mmm –mascullo el príncipe saiyajin poniéndose de un color rojo-¡igual que ustedes! –grito molesto

-entonces si hay niñas, yo quiero una niña –dijo Bulma meciendo a Trunks en su brazos. Todos rieron.

-no entiendo porque vienen al hospital si jamás hacemos nada por ellos –comento el mismo doctor que había atendido a Goku en la batalla contra los saiyajines.

-si –dijo la enferme asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"¿Dende, porque nos hiciste venir al hospital, si podías curarla?" –pregunto Piccolo, telepáticamente.

-"quería que todos lo supieran y volvieran a sonreír así, Gohan se siente mejor con sus amigos y ahora con su nuevo hermano" –ambos solo sonrieron. La intención de el joven Kamisama había sido la de reunir a todos con una noticia especial.

Tuve problemas para subirlo, espero que ahora si se vea, espero sus opiniones y por favor, no e maten jaja


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

Realidad tu sueño hoy será,  
Listo estoy, para poder pelear,  
Victoria tendré.

**OCHO MESES Y VEINTICINCO DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Piccolo y Gohan entrenaba, a veces Piccolo le golpeaba muy fuerte ya que Gohan se distraía demasiado.

-¿qué pasa Gohan, porque te desconcentras? –gritaba Piccolo lanzando un fuerte makankosappo.

Gohan lo esquivo son dificultad, y de momento se convirtió en súper saiyajin, elevo su poder al máximo y grito, grito desatando todo su poder, Piccolo se cubrió el rostro, esa luz que lanzaba Gohan brillaba demasiado.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grito Gohan por un buen tiempo. Desde la torre el maestro Karin lo veía, movió su cabeza.

-¿qué es ese poder, maestro? –pregunto Yajirobe.

-es la angustia, ese enorme poder podría destruir la tierra, en él hay dolor y tristeza –dijo el maestro triste. El poder de Gohan cubría la tierra por completo, un mal uso de ese poder y la galaxia podía convertirse en más polvo cósmico

-¿pero a quien le pertenece? –pregunto Yajirobe.

-el pequeño Gohan, es el hijo de Goku –y ambos se quedaron observando y sintiendo el gran poder.

Piccolo imagino que lo atacaría en cualquier momento, aun no concluía como esquivaría el golpe o poder que Gohan le lanzaría, pues había sobrepasado su nivel, quizá ahora estaba en aprietos. Y de momento, la luz se apago y el súper saiyajin desapareció, Gohan quedo con su cabello negro y sonrió a Piccolo, luego se desplomo, a punto de caer al rio estaba cuando Piccolo lo tomo y lo recostó en el pasto.

La noche callo, Piccolo había pizcado para que Gohan comiera. Gohan despertó.

-¡señor Piccolo! –dijo al verlo asando el pez.

-Gohan, has de tener mucha hambre –comento Piccolo.

-si –Gohan se acerco al fuego y comió.

-sabes que no eres culpable de la muerte de tu padre, el se sintió liberado de tantas batallas, quizá estaba cansado y fue lo mejor, pudo regresar a la vida y su decisión fue descansar, ¿comprendes eso? –pregunto Piccolo, quien ya se había dado cuenta del gran poder del muchacho, de lo peligroso que sería si ese poder es mal utilizado y de la otra personalidad que el chico guardaba. Gohan bajo su mirada.

-¿señor Piccolo, cree que eso hace egoísta a papá?, lo digo por mamá, ella llora demasiado –comento Gohan. Aunque eso de descansa no era del todo cierto, pues su padre había dicho que entrenaría en el mas allá.

-los humanos tienen ese problema Gohan, no olvidan –Piccolo había pasado por mucho desde su niñez, y todo había quedado en el pasado, aunque nostálgico no sentía más ni lamentaba nada.

-si –exclamo Gohan, quizá era verdad y su madre debía de seguir con su vida.

-ahora, vamos a seguir –dijo Piccolo, Gohan asintió y volaron sobre los arboles.

Y en esas estaban, un golpe, cada vez más fuerte y mas rápido, Piccolo se sentía orgulloso de su discípulo y casi hijo, así lo veía él, Gohan siempre lo había visto como un familiar, la única persona que le temía mas al tiempo que al mismo Piccolo, Gohan jamás lo vio como un monstro, siempre lo vio como su igual. Piccolo aumento su ki y Gohan se volvo súper saiyajin y entre golpeas y peleas y gritos se escucho uno muy fuerte.

-¡no seguiré entrenando! –dijo Gohan dando un golpe en el estomago a su maestro, no quería hacerlo, pero Piccolo al escuchar aquello se distrajo y bajo la guardia.

Minutos después, se encontraban sentado al borde de la cascada, sobre las piedras de ese lugar.

-¿lo has pensado bien, hijo? –fue la pregunta que hizo Piccolo.

-sí señor, mi madre me necesita, ahora mi hermano ha nacido y debo de ayudar, la paz reina en el mundo, gracias al sacrificio de mi padre, y creo que mi madre merece ser feliz –dijo el joven de trece años, cada día más apuesto.

-te entiendo –dijo Piccolo, era algo que se esperaba, sabia lo noble que era Gohan y el que su madre fuera feliz se había convertido en su prioridad desde que Goku murió.

-¡pero qué hermoso bebe! –decían todos, pasando de brazo en brazo, la noticia que también los tenía muy feliz era la recién boda de Krilin y 18, por eso Bulma había llevado todo un festín para celebrar en la casa de los SON.

Vegeta permanecía parado tras un árbol, mientras de el pequeño Trunks no dejaba de llorar, le asustaba la bulla y eso ya tenía sudando a Vegeta.

Todos comían y celebraban, el pequeño recién nacido se parecía a su padre, dormía plácidamente y Milk sonreía, aunque no era del todo feliz, siempre hacia falta algo en ella, su Goku, el hombre que llenaba sus días, aunque estuviera poco junto a ella.

-¿le dirás a Goku? –pregunto Yamcha, todos le voltearon a ver.

-¿cómo haces esas preguntas?, tonto –grito Uranai baba. Milk se limito a sonreír, Gohan estaba parada al lado de Piccolo sobre la casa, y lo observaban todo, quizá sería la última vez que pasara tan cerca de su maestro, su segundo padre.

-yo creo, que se debería de llamar Ten-Shin-Han –expreso Chaus, todos lo giraron a ver. Ten se sonrojo.

-¿cómo crees Chaoz?, este pequeño deberá llamarse Trunksito, así, serán como hermanos –dijo Bulma besando al pequeño.

-¿cómo crees Bulma?, este pequeño se llamara Roshi, será mi sucesor –dijo el maestro.

-con todo respeto maestro, su nombre será Satán II –dijo el señor Ox.

-se llamara Goten –todos voltearon a ver a Milk y sonrieron –se parece mucho a el nombre de Goku y de Gohan –comento Milk, pasando su delicada mano sobre la mano del pequeño.

Horas después la fiesta había terminado, la conclusión era que Goku viviera su vida en el otro mundo en paz, así que nadie mencionaría nada.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les agrade este capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es,  
Hoy seremos Dragón Ball Z,  
Procura llegar al final y luchar con valor,  
En los campos, deja las flores crecer,  
Feliz!

**INVITADOS INESPERADOS **

Los días pasaron, Milk se sentía feliz con la llegada de su hermoso hijo, Gohan era muy atento con su madre y su pequeño hermano, había mucha diferencia en sus edades, por parte de Milk jamás imagino ser madre por segunda vez y bueno Goku… Goku simplemente no imagino ser padre jamás.

Gohan salió a pescar, el pescado para los Son era sagrado, además podía comer de lo que la naturaleza les ofrecía, Gohan era un experto cazador, aunque con esos poderes no necesitaba ser experto en nada, pero sus estudios y lecturas incluían instrucciones de supervivencia en los bosques.

Milk se quedo lavando la ropa, su hijo mayor volvería pronto, además su padre pronto llegaría, hoy había prometido llevar a Gohan a la nueva ciudad que había a kilómetros de allí, esa ciudad que fue renombrada y modificada después de que Míster Satán salvara el mundo.

Gohan corría por el bosque, volaba con las aves y reía con los animales, aun era aquel niño inocente a pesar de que muchos a su edad ya estaban con otros gustos, el no, él prefería ayudar, aprender y acompañar a su madre.

-hola ardillita –se poso frente a una ardilla que estaba en una de las ramas de un árbol.

-desde cuando te volviste loco –escucho una voz, giro a ver sorprendido, le había llamado loco.

-señor Vegeta –pronuncio al ver a aquel guerrero parado en otra rama del árbol.

-mocoso, ¿qué hacen tan lejos des montañas? –pregunto Vegeta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Gohan se elevo no se dio cuenta que había volado lejos de casa, demás debía llevar la comida.

Así que rio, rio escandalosamente al imaginar que su madre estaría furiosa –no me di cuenta –dijo, vegeta casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿sabes algo del tonto de Kakaroto? –pregunto, Vegeta siempre vivía interesado por saber de Goku.

-no señor Vegeta –dijo Gohan con su mirada triste.

-ese tonto, ¿es que a caso jamás volverá? –pregunto, esas preguntas entristecían a Gohan, a pesar de casi haber pasado un año ya, no concebía la idea que su padre había muerto.

-no lo sé señor –dijo, siempre había sido un niño noble, amable y cariñoso, aunque se tratara del odioso de Vegeta.

-no dejes de entrenar mocoso, espero darte un día el honor de entrenar conmigo –dijo Vegeta y voló lejos, Gohan sonrió al verlo partir, el entrenar no era su meta y aunque Vegeta quería probar poderes, sabía que aun no le ganaría al poderoso Gohan.

Milk se encontraba lavando los ultimo trapos, el bebe inicio a llorar y bajo rápidamente, ni Gohan ni su padre llagaban a un.

-esos hombre –dijo y entro a la casa, pero se llevo un gran susto, unos maleantes que escapaban de la policía llegaron a ocultarse a la cómoda y acogedora casa de los Son.

-¿quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Milk al ver a su bebe en los brazos de un enorme hombre, se posiciono en defensa, aunque habían pasado muchos años, aun ella no olvidaba las técnicas de combate.

-¿quieres pelear? –pregunto uno de los hombre, Milk movió su vista y los conto, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, el que estaba frente a ella, que era sumamente grande y tenía a Goten en los brazos, eran tres, pero a cualquiera que atacara el otro podría lastimar a su pequeño.

-solo quiero a mi bebé –dijo, el hombre sonrió con malicia.

-es algo difícil, veras la policía nos busca, necesitamos rehenes y a miles de kilometro de distancia, solo estas tu –dijo y quito la sabana que cubría al pequeño Goten.

-les daré lo que quieran, solo denme a mi hijo –volvió a pedir Milk.

-¡mujer estúpida! –dijo el de la derecha, el tipo tenia mal genio, Milk no dejaba su pose de combate y cuando sintió que el de la izquierda tomo su brazo, lo lanzo de una fuerte patada hasta el costado de la casa.

El de la derecha no ataco, pero sintió un golpe provenir de atrás de ella, no eran tres eran cuatro hombre, no se percato de otro, cayó al suelo, pensando en su pequeño retoño, el cómo podía estar tan sola en ese momento, si tan solo Goku estuviera allí, esos hombre ya serian polvo, una lagrima salió apresurada, se sintió frustrada por la impotencia, cayó al suelo de rodilla.

-mamá –la puerta se abrió, Gohan dejo tirado el pez, vio a caer a su madre, vio a ese tipo golpear a una mujer, y se enfureció más cuando vio a su pequeño hermano en los brazos del maleante.

-Go… Gohan –exclamo Milk con tristeza, no podía defenderos de estas malas personas.

-jamás te perdonare por haber tocado a mi madre –grito y con solo en viento que su ki formaba alrededor alejo a dos hombre, y eso no era nada, su furia era tanta que su ki crecía, por su mirada cruzaba Milk cayendo al suelo y a los hombre riendo –jamás vuelvan a tocarlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –y al suelo cayeron cuatro hombre, tomo a su pequeño hermano y sonrió –mientras yo exista, jamás te pasara nada –dijo y se lo entro a su madre, Milk sonrió, su hijo se convertía en todo un hombre con los días.

Segundo después cuatro hombre cayeron del cielo sobre una patrulla, los policías estaban feliz, eran cuatro convictos que se habían escapado y hacían días que los buscaban, ahora sin saber cómo ni porque los habían encontrado.

Piccolo estaba esperando a Gohan, parado junto a uno de tantos arbole. Lo vio pasar, con una sonrisa de placer, directo a su casa, con su madre, escucho cuando entro, Piccolo tenía ese agudo oído que podía escuchar a distancia, además de nunca estar demasiado lejos de su alumno.

-Gohan, volviste –le dice su madre mientras lo abraza y lo revisa, el pre adolecente estaba intacto.

-estoy bien mamá, ¿como estas tu? –pregunto preocupado, Milk lloro y se abrazo a su hijo.

-mi pequeño Gohan, gracias –dijo y Gohan sonrió.

Piccolo sonrió y retomo su vuelo, su alumno estaba más que listo como para el pequeño Gohan estaba bien y además se había vuelto la cabeza de la familia Son. Ya no tenia de que preocuparse.

espero que les guste y gracias a **azucenas45 **por sus comentarios que son mi inspiración.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

Te convertirás en un gran rival,  
Aventuras podrás disfrutar,  
Pelea niña hoy, sin temor,  
El poder, nuestro es,  
Y seremos, para siempre Dragón Ball Z!

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Goten nació, demuestra ser un niño hiperactivo, travieso, cariño y con la misma inocencia que característica a los SON.

Milk cada día se siente más sola, la edad empieza a notarse, ya no es aquella chiquilla con traje llamativo y una navaja en su casco, tampoco la participante de los combates, ya no entrenan artes marciales y menos es la joven que cualquier hombre desea, parada frete al espejo se da cuenta, que el tiempo ha pasado en ella, Gohan ya es todo un joven de 16 años, apuesto, con rasgos varoniles de todo un saiyajin, Goten en un pequeño apuesto, es muy parecido a su padre y ella, ella cada día se hace más vieja.

Se habían vuelto buenas amigas con Bulma, "casadas con los egoístas saiyajines", decía Bulma, "tenían que unirse para poder dominar a esos animales".

Bulma llego a la casa de Milk, bajo a Trunks de cinco años quien corrió hacia dentro de la casa y Milk lo vio pasar.

-¿estarás bien con los dos? –pregunto a Gohan.

-si madre, ve, yo cuidare de ellos –expreso Gohan.

-es bueno saber que contamos contigo Gohan, ese pequeño a veces es como su padre y me enfurece –dijo Bulma volviendo al auto, ambas se montaron y partieron.

Irían de compras, todos se daban cuenta que Milk se apagaba de apoco, vivían tan lejos de la sociedad, Bulma no entendía como podía vivir tan aislada, ella no soportaría ni un solo día, cuando llegaron al centro comercial había mucha gente, pues había un festival en las afueras, las artes marciales predominaban, muchos peleadores y gente fanática.

-¿crees que encontremos algo con tanta gente, Bulma? –pregunto Milk

-no te afanes, veras que encontraremos la ropa más bonita, para el cumpleaños de Trunks –dijo Bulma y caminaron entre la gente.

Patadas, manadas, saltos y rapidez estaban en ring, cuando el luchador salió disparado no se percato en el lugar que caería, Milk sintió que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad y no le dio tiempo de esquivar, el peleador había caído sobre de ella, pero el otro peleador le siguió hasta donde estaba e intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero dos, tres, cuatro y un sinfín de golpeas agiles le hicieron retroceder, no se dio ni cuenta de donde venia y todos quedaron impresionados, incluso la propia Milk que creía que se había oxidado.

-¿Milk estas bien? –pregunto Bulma tras de esta. El luchador que había aterrizado sobre ella, la veía con gran admiración, sus ojos se volvieron dos estrellas y se puso de pie.

-creí que era un mito –Bulma y Milk lo voltearon a ver.

-¿mito? –preguntaron al unisonó.

-el que una mujer hermosa y bella, sabia artes marciales –dijo el tipo y sonrió de lado, a Bulma le aprecio apuesto, demasiado, Yamcha y Vegeta, a pesar de que ama a este último, ellos no se comparaban con la belleza de ese hombre, alto, piel blanca, su cuerpo delgado bien formado, con músculos bien formados, y su cabellera largo y rubio, un rubio cenizo.

-¡hermosa y bella! –exclamaron las chicas volteándose a ver la una con la otra, este tipo era un farsante, Gohan el hijo mayor de Milk lo haría papilla en un instante.

-vámonos Bulma –dijo Milk, pero el réferi le tomo de la mano.

-la ganadora –dijo y subió la mano del Milk.

Gohan corría tras lo pequeños, eran traviesos y muy aventureros, saltaban por todos lados, el pequeño Trunks era entrenado por su padre, el príncipe de los saiyajines, así que la velocidad se podía notar, por su parte Goten era más distraído con lo que le rodeaba, tomaba cualquier animal que estaba en su paso, Gohan saltaba por todos lados para que ninguno se lo comiera o picara al pequeño Goten.

Piccolo estaba a una distancia prudente, era como el guardián del pequeño Gohan, lo quería, eso se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, en cuanto Goten y Trunks se cansaron se tumbaron en el espeso monte, estaban agitados, por más que querían cansar a su amigo y hermano Gohan, fue imposible, Gohan al verlos allí, voló, Piccolo se percato de eso, pues Gohan voló hacia él.

-hola señor Piccolo –saludo.

-Gohan, has crecido mucho –no es que no lo hubiera estado observando siempre, era un simple decir.

-es bueno verlo –dijo Gohan y se lanzo a la cintura de su gran amigo, que él lo veía como su segundo padre, Piccolo no se incomodaba ya con esas muestras de afecto, que él no era partidario, pero el único que podía demostrar ese cariño, era él, su pequeño hijo, aunque ya tuviera 16 años, aun recuerda aquel momento en el que Goku lo mando a pelear con Cell.

Piccolo jamás imagino temer tanto, ni la muerte, ni el peor enemigo le habían hecho temblar de esa manera, y mientras lo veía sufrir bajo las garras de Cell y ver que Goku no ayudaba, tuvo más de tres ocasiones par a interrumpir la pelea, ya estaba asqueado de ver a ese ser, tratar a si, a su hijo, por que dijeron lo que dijeron Gohan era su hijo, no lo había engendrado y no es que pudiera, pero no había sido él en que lo engendro, tampoco el lo había expulsado en un huevo o algo parecido, no, ese pequeño había pasado un año bajo su cuidado y nunca lo odio a pesar de que él fue cruel con el pequeño.

-lo mismo digo –expreso Piccolo, no era muy expresivo, pero le daba el cariño suficiente a Gohan.

Piccolo bajo con los pequeño, mientras Gohan jugaba con ellos, el los observaba y sonreír, aunque se limito a eso, pues ese pequeño de cabello lila hacia muchas preguntas, el porqué del color y de muchas cosas más, así que prefería quedarse alejado. Pasando el día u horas, junto a su ser más querido.

De regreso a casa, Milk llevaba un millón de zenis y mucha comida para un año.

-¿mamá, creí que irías a comprar ropa? –dijo Gohan al correr para ayudarle a su madre.

-sí, pero gane esto –dijo y luego salieron los pequeños corriendo gritando ¡mamá!

Y así pasaron unos días más, hasta que de momento alguien todo a la puerta, Gohan estaba cerca, así que se puso de pie.

-¡yo voy! –grito, Milk desde la cocina escucho como un hombre preguntaba por ella, el pequeño Goten corrió a ver quién era, pero no era nadie conocido.

-¿quién es Gohan? –interrogo Milk quitando su delantal. Pero Gohan no pudo responder, ya que el hombre hablo rápidamente.

-¡amazona! –dijo el visitante

-mmm –dijo Gohan serio

-¿Qué?, ¿qué quiere? –indago Milk molesta.

-me ha costado encontrar tu casa, ahora veo porque eres tan fuerte, caminar todo eso no es fácil –dijo desde la puerta.

-¿mamá, quien es este hombre? –pregunto Gohan, se había vuelto el hombre de la casa y no le gustaba para nada que un hombre llegara a buscar a su madre.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo? –pregunto Goten y todos quedaron perplejos. Así era Goten, confianzudo y juguetón, además que era tan inocente incluso más que Gohan, era tan inocente como Goku.

-claro –dijo el tipo y salieron a jugar a las escondidas. Milk y Gohan se quedaron parados, observándolos desde la puerta.

-es un confianzudo, ¿no crees? –dijo Gohan a su madre, quien observaba como aquel hombre hacía reír a su pequeño, pero esta no respondió nada, es más, ni escucho lo que dijo Gohan.

-¿no crees? –volvió a indagar.

-mmm –fue la respuesta de Milk al darse cuenta que su hijo hablaba con ella.

-no iré a estudiar hoy –dijo y giro hacia dentro de la casa.

-Gohan –le llamo Milk, pero el chico se limito a voltearla a ver y sonreír, amaba a su madre y en la escuela le enseñaban diferentes tipos de familia, pero no quería imaginar nada más, su madre no era una mujer común, así que solo estaría atento a lo que se venía.

Goten termino de jugar y le dio hambre, esa hambre de saiyajin ya conocida por Milk, entonces el tipo apuesto se acerco y le comento.

-solo quería invitarte, es un torneo para chicas, tu eres la mujer más fuerte que he visto y creo que ganarías –dijo el tipo.

-lo siento, tengo hijos y… -pero sonaba bien además 18 también podía participar.

-y esposo, pero creo que él se sentirá orgulloso de haberse casado con la mujer más fuerte del mudo –dijo el apuesto rubio. Pero Milk sabia que Goku jamás noto eso, además sentirse orgulloso de ella, eso no era parte de la naturaleza de Goku.

-hay mujeres más fuertes que yo, ese día… -y así inicio la conversación, se pasaron hablado de las cosas que podía suceder si ganaba el torneo, becas en las mejores preparatoria y universidades para sus hijos y cosas que sobre salían, no le parecía mala la idea y después de invitarlo a tomar café, platicar y de haber caído la noche, Milk llego a la conclusión de que era necesario, volver a vivir.

Gohan estaba sobre la casa, sentado, Piccolo estaba a la par, de pie.

-ser la esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo no es fácil –dijo Piccolo con los brazos cruzados.

-es lo que digo, ese tipo no me agrado nada –dijo Gohan con una mala cara. Piccolo sudo, no hablaba de eso.

-pero… -Gohan volteo ver a Piccolo.

-tu padre murió y decidió quedarse así, tu madre merece ser feliz –Gohan se puso de pie.

-¡ellas es feliz, nos tiene a nosotros! –exclamo furioso, Piccolo noto ese leve aumento de ki.

-no entiendo esas cosas del amor Gohan, pero Dende tiene razón, aunque tu madre no sonreía demasiado porque Goku la enojaba, ahora solo sabe sonreí con dolor –dijo Piccolo y Gohan se calmo.

-lo entiendo, ha sido difícil para ella saber que mi padre no quiso regresar, a veces la escucho susurrar, y se pregunta si mi padre la amo, luego concluye que sí, pero el amor se acaba –dijo Gohan, viendo salir a aquel tipo de la casa, no llevaba como trasportarse, se fue a pie, se veía un tipo normal, uno al cual podría destrozar con un golpe.

-es hora de dejar el pasado Gohan –dijo Piccolo y Gohan asintió, pero no sería nada fácil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos  
se van alejando ya.  
Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo  
semillas dimos de amor.

**UN DÍA COMO NINGÚN OTRO**

Ese señor, llego para quedarse, eso le parecía a Gohan, su madre siempre reí, ese tipo, siempre la hacía reír, Gohan estaba cruzado de brazos, recostado sobre el árbol, un claro de luz que pasaba por la hojas de los arboles golpeaba su ojo derecho, esa pose se parecía mucho a la de Piccolo.

-Ven Gohan –grito su madre, quien estaba asando la carne a las afueras de la casa, mientras Goten jugaba con ese horrendo señor.

-¡hermanito! –grito el más pequeño, corriendo hacia él, Gohan lo levanto en brazos y camino hacia donde su madre estaba.

-dijiste que sería una reunión familiar, ¿qué hace ese tipo aquí? –pregunto molesto, era todo un joven apuesto e inteligente.

-no puedo pedirle que se vaya, tu hermano –dijo su madre, alborotando el pelo del más pequeño de lo Son –le pidió que viniera, el solo le trajo, ese nuevo robot –dijo Milk, quien ya había notado el malestar de su hijo mayor, era normal, pues ella sabía que desde que Goten nació, Gohan se había encargado de que en casa no faltara nada, aunque no trabajara ni nada de eso, ayudaba a cazar el alimento, a cultivar las plantas y sobre todo, estudiaba duro, para poder ser un gran investigador.

-mira amazona –dijo el tipo que en verdad, Gohan empezaba a detestar.

-Mil… -iba a corregir Milk, le repetía el nombre una y otra vez, pero el tipo insistía en llamarla así, pero Gohan interrumpió la corrección.

-señora Son –dijo sin más, pero para la tranquilidad de Milk, su padre había llegado, así que feliz, saludo y corrió a recibirle, el pequeño Goten hizo lo mismo, las miradas de Gohan y el luchador se cruzaban y hasta podía verse un rayito de luz uniendo las miradas.

Un fuerte temblor se sintió, Milk se tomo de su padre, Ox Satán tomo entre sus brazos a Goten, Gohan desvió su mirada para ver la nave que salió bajo la tierra a unos pasos de donde él y ese luchador se encontraban, ahora no era el momento de pelear, ahora era el momento de defender a su familia.

Pilaf, ese personaje enano y azul salió de la tierra, con grandes maquinas y arruinando el día familiar.

-mamá, entra con Goten y el abuelo a la casa, yo me encargo –grito Gohan, Milk sabía que su hijo era fuerte, pero siempre se preocupaba por él, aunque sabía que debía obedecer, Milk, el abuelo y el mini Goku corrieron a la casa.

-¡vete con tu madre! –dijo el guerrero, yo me encargo de esto. Gohan lo vio, por un momento pensó que debía dejar a ese tipo solo, con ese enano malvado, pero sacudió la cabeza. El tipo se posiciono en forma de lucha, Gohan frunció el seño, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?, ¿en serio creerá que los derrotara?, Gohan rodo los ojos, ese tipo además de creer que podía conquistar a su madre, imaginaba que podía luchar con tipos extraños, este sí que se parecía mucho a míster Satán, si, ese tipo era igual.

-es mejor que huyas, yo me encargo –en realidad ninguno de los dos quería demostrar debilidad y Gohan no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba humillar o probar lo que era, simplemente ese tipo no le daba la confianza necesaria para que estuviera tan cerca de su familia.

-eres muy joven… –pero no pudieron terminar de decidir quién se iba o quien se quedaba, los ataques de los enormes robot de Pilaf y sus secuaces iniciaron, aunque había algo que no se había calculado, Gohan sabía que no podía mostrar sus verdaderos poderes delante de los presentes, especialmente por el tipo entrometido, todo explotaba, el asado, los tomates, las servidoras y salía volando hasta lo inimaginable.

Milk observa desde la seguridad de su casa, pero el pequeño mini Goku salió corriendo, su robot, el robot que tanto había querido y que el señor rubio le había llevado, se había quedado fuera, así que salió antes de que fuera destruido.

-¡noo, mi robot! –grito, el ataque ceso, pero aun faltaban algunas granados por caer del cielo, Pilaf y sus secuaces habían parado solo por el hecho de ver a Goku pequeño, ese niño que siempre le arruinaba la existencia, estaba allí, corriendo, como no lo vieron antes y las bombas se acercaban cada vez más a la superficie, Goten corría hacia su robot, lo tomo, Gohan desapareció de donde estaba, de momento se posiciono sobre Goten, las bombas estaban cerca y otra jugada igual haría que ese tipo sospechara, la primer bomba exploto y el humo negro cubrió todo, la segunda, tercera y curta se escucharon, Gohan tenía bajo su pecho y envuelto en sus brazos al pequeño Goten, pero no sintió nada, nada se había acercado, entre abrió los ojos, ninguna bomba se había acercado a él, de pronto sintió al tipo raro, cubriendo su espalda, ¿qué hacía allí?, Gohan lo vio y parecía haber recibido los golpes por él. ¿Por qué no sintió el ki?

Un campo de energía no dejo que las bombas se acercaran a la superficie, ni el guerrero, ni Gohan, ni Goten estaban heridos, Pilaf y su pandilla había huido, Milk salió corriendo para ver a sus dos hijos, por Kamisama, nada había pasado.

-¡Gohan, Goten, que bueno que nada les paso! –Exclamo y abrazo a sus dos criaturas, se giro y tomo la mano del salvador –gracias, les has protegido –agradeció, Gohan frunció el ceño. No supo que paso, sintió una extraña presencia, pero ningún ki.

-no dudo que mi padre, nos haya protegido –dijo, Milk lo giro a ver, que le pasaba a su pequeño, el guerrero sonrió, Ox Satán sospecho, Gohan no era así.

Después de un largo día para Gohan, la noche había llegado, de vez en cuando sobre volaba las montañas, le gustaba sentir la brisa y el aire frio, pero algo había pasado ese día y él lo sabía, no le gustaba a ese tipo cerca de su madre, así que pensaba que tenía que hacer o como debía actuar y recordó que Yamcha siempre proclamaba tener bajo control todo lo que pasaba con las mujeres. Voló a toda velocidad, el lobo del desierto conducía su auto.

-hola –dijo el joven saiyajin, Yamcha se espanto un poco, al ver a Gohan volando a la par de su auto y no porque no supiera que estaba allí, sino porque no era hora de que el chico anduviera fuera de su hogar.

-Gohan, ¿qué haces? –pregunto el lobo solitario. Después de varias horas de plática y un resumen departe de Gohan, Yamcha se quedo meditando.

-así que ese tipo, se enamoro de tu madre –dijo Yamcha, Gohan lo sospechaba, pero no quería verlo así –no hay nada que hacer –dijo Yamcha y se recostó sobre el pasto –tu padre está muerto, tu madre sola y lo siento Gohan, pero una mujer y un hombre nacieron para esta juntos –dijo Yamcha triunfante, Gohan se encogió de hombros.

Al llegar Gohan a su casa quiso hablar con su madre, Yamcha le había dicho, "si ella siente lo mismo, es difícil hacer que sienta otra cosa, habla con ella, no hay otra forma de saberlo", pero cuando llego, su madre dormía, sostenía la fotografía de su boda, "papá se vía feliz", se acerco a la ventana y miro las estrellas, eran tan jóvenes, su madre seguía amándolo, ¿cómo era que su padre la había dejado?, pero recordó las palabras del señor Piccolo, así que no se siguió atormentando. Fue a ver a su hermanito y dormía también, se recostó junto a él y le abrazo.

-papi –dijo el pequeño adormitado y abrazo a Gohan, Gohan se sonrojo y sonrió, le beso la frente, ahora que recordaba, antes de conocer al maestro Roshi, a Bulma y Krilin, Goku siempre le contaba las historias fantásticas de las batallas, al final se quedaba dormido junto a él.

**UN MES DESPUES**

Las cosas habían cambiado, había pasado un mes desde aquel tipo convenciera a Milk en participar en el torneo de artes marciales femenino, quien a su vez convenció a 18 y Bulma se limitaría a cuidar a los niños.

Llegaron a la isla en donde se llevaría a cabo, el maestro Roshi daba consejos a las dos luchadoras, Yamcha y Den les demostraban la lucha, Dende también iba, quería estar allí por si alguna herida era demasiado para las féminas. Una demostración no les haría mal a las chicas.

Fueron a los vestidores, la primera en salir fue 18, era una jovencita sexy, usaría una falda celeste, pantis negros y botines cafés, con una sexy blusa pegada color negro.

La siguiente en salir fue Milk, utilizaría un traje parecido al que uso la primera vez en el torneo de las artes marciales, pero esta vez, no era pants el que llevaba, Bulma le había comprado un pantis rosa, el cual delineaba muy bien su cuerpo, cuando salió todos se quedaron admirados, no era la típica señora de casa, parecía una peleadora con experiencia y su cabello estaba peinado como en los viejos tiempos, también idea de Bulma.

-mamá –exclamo Gohan.

-mira Trunks, mi mamá es la mujer más fuerte del mundo –dijo Goten

-y bonita –todos voltearon a ver a Trunks, solo él lo había dicho en voz alta, pues todos lo pensaron. Pero al maestro Roshi le chorreo de sangre la nariz.

Milk y 18 tomaron su posición, y aunque todos y Milk sabia que no podría ganarle a 18 por lo menos el segundo lugar tenia buenos premios y las chicas iniciaron el combate, solo eran técnicas, solo movientes.

Vegeta se limito a mirar, ahora comprendía el porqué los hijos de Kakaroto era fuerte, la mujer sabia artes marciales y además su nivel de pelea era casi parecido al de 18, quien no era cien por ciento humana.

-no bajes la guardia, mujer estúpida –grito vegeta, cuando Milk descuido su posición. Eso era extraño en vegeta, pues estaba preocupado, dando consejos de lucha. Todos voltearon a ver a vegeta, pues si algo era sabido también, era que Milk no era la mujer más dulce del planeta.

-¿qué te pasa? –grito Milk desde el lugar donde entrenaba, con su traje de combate. Vegeta vio como el nivel de pelea de Milk aumento, casi haciendo un cayó ken. Todos en serio creían que Milk atacaría a vegeta.

-¡amazona, has venido! –grito el tipo rubio, todos giraron a verlo, los lentes del maestro Roshi brillaron, ese no era un tipo normal, aunque lo pareciera. Si ese tipo no hubiera interrumpido, se hubiera formulado una pelea entre dos príncipes, si, pues es sabido que vegeta se autodomina aun príncipe de los saiyajines y Milk pues es la hija del rey Ox Satán.

-¡mi nombre es Milk! –exclamo molesta, pues ese tipo no le llamaba por su nombre aun.

-es bueno tenerlo aquí –dijo a todos, saltaba de lugar en lugar dando la mano con respeto y amistad, algunos se sorprendieron, pero cuando estaba por acercarse a Vegeta.

-no me toques, insecto –dijo, el tipo se irguió y era mucho más alto que Vegeta, pero claro nada intimida al príncipe saiyajin. Y el maestro pudo ver lo que los demás no, sus ojos, esos ojos de serenidad, no eran de cualquier humano.

-¿dónde está el premio? –pregunto 18 molesta. Todos cayeron al suelo, el joven se volteo.

-están listos, en cuanto ganen se los darán –dijo, invito a todos a pasar a el gran castillo que había en esa isla, allí habitarían mientras el torneo daba inicio.

-¿señor, cual es su nombre? –pregunto Kamisama

-me llamo… -dijo el hombre posándose frente a Kamisama –Dical –dijo y presento sus respeto a Kamisama.

Había un gran festín para los participantes e invitados, para Bulma era muy difícil cuidar a los dos pequeños, corrían por todos lados y lanzaban cosas, se dejo caer sobre un silla y vio a Vegeta parado junto a un árbol.

-oye tu, deberías de ayudar a cuidar a esos dos –grito acercándose a ella.

-siento un poder extraño –dijo Vegeta, sin voltear a ver a Bulma.

-¡eso no me importa, ayúdame a ver a los niños! –grito

-cállate mujer –dijo vegeta. En ese momento apareció Milk y Gohan, habían ido a ver las habitaciones.

-al parecer ahora tiene guardaespaldas –dijo Bulma y Gohan se sonrojo.

-Bulma que dices –dijo Gohan y Milk se agarro de su brazo.

-demasiado apuesto mi guardaespaldas dijo y Gohan se sonrojo aun mas, su madre podía ser tan inapropiada.

-mami, ya viniste –grito Goten lanzando a los brazos de su madre –Gohan, hay una piscina enorme, me llevas –le invito el pequeño y Trunks venia corriendo con su traje de baño.

-ya estoy listo –Vegeta lo vio con una enorme gota de sudor.

-esos niños serán unos debiluchos si los siguen consintiendo, a su edad yo ya mataba Saibaimanes –grito Vegeta sin voltear a ver a los pequeños, los presentes sonrieron con miedo y se alejaron del príncipe de mal carácter.

Bulma se puso su traje de baño, uno de color rojo pasión, que apenas y cubría su atributo, el típico Piccolo estaba sobre el techo, había sentido una energía extraña, pero lo raro es que no era maligna.

Gohan, Goten y Trunks jugaban en la piscina junto a Krilin, Yamcha, Chaus y Oolong.

-vamos 18 ven al agua –gritaba Krilin.

-no me gusta el agua –dijo 18 y se limito a quedarse sentada sobre la silla de playa, se veía muy bien en su traje de baño.

-me pregunto porque usan traje de baño si es de noche –comento Den a Dende, el pequeño namekusein solo asintió.

Milk fue la última en aparecer y jamás la habían visto en traje de baño, el chorro de sangre de la nariz del maestro se hizo más grande, Milk estaba vestida con un traje de baño azul, pero sus atributos no los habían conocido jamás pues siempre vestía formal y tradicional.

Gohan se sonrojo, su madre era hermosa y por ser la primera vez que la veían, los ojos de sus amigos se posaban en ella y de momento apareció Dical. Aunque Bulma ya estaba molesta a ver la cara de baboso de su esposo, Vegeta no había podido disimular

-hermosa –dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza y sin saber como todos vieron a Gohan junto a su madre, pero que rápido se había vuelto el adolecente. Aunque olvido algo, los pequeños estaban sostenidos de sus brazos y los dejos allí, eso implicaba que los chiquillos se hundirían pues no sabían nadar.

-vamos mamá, tu hijo –hizo énfasis en hijo –te espera –comento, el anfitrión rio.

-si –dijo Milk del brazo de Gohan.

Fue vegeta el que se lanzo a salvar a los pequeños.

-que te pasa, insecto, eres tonto igual que Kakaroto –grito Vegeta, Gohan cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-lo lamento –dijo y todos rieron por la cara de susto de Goten y Trunks

espero que les guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

La tristeza de este mundo se borró,  
y viendo el cielo azul,  
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron  
y hoy también lo harán.

**TU y YO, SOMOS IGUALES.**

Antes del día de combate, abría un día de fiesta y presentaciones, Gohan cuidaba de los más pequeños, en verdad que los guerreros z no había tenido mucha familia.

-mira Gohan, te mostrare como se conquista una mujer –dijo Yamcha, todos los observaban pues todos estaban en ese lugar.

-espero que no salgas corriendo –grito Bulma, Yamcha volteo a verla furioso, su ex novia era una metida, Vegeta cruzado de brazos como siempre solo observaba.

-humanos tontos, a las hembras no se les conquista –grito, lo voltearon a ver.

-tu cállate simio –grito Bulma y este volteo la cara.

-a tu padre no le agradan los humanos –dijo Goten y Trunks asintió.

Y de repente, una de las participantes del combate, lanzo a Yamcha lejos del lugar, dejándolo lastimado, todos se rieron.

-ya veo porque Den se aleja de las mujeres –dijo Puar, todos rieron mas, Den había gustado de una, pero Lunch, se había ido hacia mucho tiempo. Aunque sus gustos no eran los mismo, claro si recordaba a la rubia, pero si recordaba a la peli azul, ella era dulce y encantadora. Den solo suspiro.

-Yamcha eres un tonto –grito Bulma

-las mujeres no te aman como a mí –dijo el maestro Roshi acercándose a Milk –haber déjame tocar –dijo y de momento un gran sartén sale de la mano de Milk y lo manda a volar. Todos murieron de risa.

-¿estás bien Yamcha? –pegunto Gohan al ver a Yamcha medio golpeado.

-así es el amor –dijo este y cayó al suelo.

Pero en esa confusión, los más pequeños habían desaparecido, y tarde se habían dado cuenta.

-mira Goten –dijo Trunks mostrando la esfera del dragón de siete que guardaba su madre en el armario.

-yo traje la mía –dijo Goten mostrando la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas.

-mamá habla que de aquí sale un dragón que puede cumplir cualquier deseo –dijo el pequeño Trunks contando las estrellas.

-¿pero cómo? –Pregunto Goten –Gohan siempre dice que esta esfera se la regalo papá y que es el recuerdo de el abuelito – la metió de nuevo en su pequeña mochila.

-vaya, pero aun nos faltan cinco –dijo Trunks colocándose su mano en la barbilla, cuando de repente algo se acerco rápidamente, los dos pequeños de cuatro y cinco años salieron volando.

Gohan se tenso, sintió un golpe en el pecho, Piccolo que permanecía de brazos cruzados volteo a ver en dirección de donde desaparecía la energía. Todos los guerreros z salieron volando, Bulma y Milk corrieron en la misma dirección, aunque no sabían el porqué.

-noooooooooo –grito Goten furioso ante el enemigo, sosteniendo la esfera en sus pequeñas manos, eran dos androides que el doctor maqui Gero había construido en otro laboratorio secreto, los había dejado programados para despertar y su misión; juntar las esferas del dragón y desear que su creador reviviera, aunque un hombre muy inteligente jamás se entero que después de un año las esferas no revivían a nadie.

Los androides eran grandes, eran dos iguales, los hermanos R muy parecidos a 16 aunque no con la mirada bondadosa, estos eran malos.

-ahora morirás –dijo uno de los androides apuntando con una bola de energía a Goten.

-Goten –susurro Trunks y perdió la conciencia.

Cuando Gohan vio a su pequeño hermano volar por los aires, en su interior se formo aquel sentimiento que su padre tenía al protegerlo, lo tomo en el aire entre su brazos, esquivando todos los ataques para proteger a su pequeño hermano que sostenía la esfera del dragón entre sus manos, Gohan se sintió mal. No se esperaba menos, desde que el pequeño nació Gohan había sido casi un padre.

-Goten –le llamo con susurros, nadie había llegado tan rápido como él. Cuando Vegeta llego encontró a Trunks de pie, sonreía al ver que Gohan había llegado y ahora su padre.

-¿qué ha pasado? –pregunto Vegeta

-esos tipos quieren quitaros las esferas del dragón, además llaman a Goten con otro nombre –dijo Trunks, Piccolo lo volteo a ver.

-¿qué nombre? –pregunto

-Goku –dijo el pequeño, Milk veía aterrorizada como su pequeño hijo, su mini Goku estaba herido en los brazos de su hermano.

-papá –susurro Goten y se limito a sonreír, luego cerro sus ojitos y la esfera quedo junto a su pecho y al de su hermano, a quien cada día que pasaba lo veía mas como su padre, Gohan se enfureció, no le gustaba perder la conciencia y amar la violencia, pero al ver a su hermano así, solo se enfureció.

-ahhhhhhhhhh –grito y en seguida quedo convertido en un súper saiyajin fase 2, no sería fácil la batalla con un saiyajin de su nivel, Piccolo, vegeta y los demás ya estaban peleando, pero estos androides eran fuertes, todos pudieron sentir el ki de Gohan e imaginaron que debían alejarse.

Goku estaba entrenando en el otro lado, pero jamás olvidaría el ki de su primogénito, giro a ver a Kaiyosama, algo estaba pasando para que el ki de Gohan se sintiera hasta ese lugar.

-¡Kayo! –susurro Goku

-todo está bien –dijo el Kayo del norte, Goku entre cerró los ojos, no podía estar bien para que Gohan elevara el ki al punto de destruir la tierra.

-déjame ver –pidió Goku, el Kayo negó.

-solo lastimaron a alguien muy querido para Gohan –pronuncio

-¡Milk! –exclamo Goku, pues a ella serian la única que pudieran lastimar, pues Piccolo sabia como defenderse.

-ella está bien –embozo el Kayo del norte, pero Goku no espero, giro a su amigo y poso la mano sobre el hombro, sonrió al ver a su hijo crecido, había crecido en estos últimos cuatro años, había cambiado totalmente, su cuerpo, su rostro, ahora se había vuelto todo un jovencito, tenía buen aspecto y aunque su inocencia no se podía ver bajo el rostro de furia que tenia, Goku sabía que su hijo aun seguí siendo el mismo niño bueno –Gohan –pronuncio con melancolía, recordó que casi a esa edad, el se había casado y convertido en padre, y de momento vio como dos personas derrotaron a los guerreros z, entre ellos a Piccolo y vegeta y se acercaban a toda prisa hacia Gohan, pero por más que golpearon, el ki de Gohan los mantuvo lejos.

Goku pudo notar al pequeño entre los brazos de su primogénito, se lleno de duda, ¿es que a caso Gohan ya era padre?, aunque era demasiado joven para ello.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto

-es… -pronuncio el Kayo, pero Goku interrumpió.

-¡soy yo! –grito frustrado, el Kayo no podía creer lo que escucho. Pero Goku se sorprendió al verse –¿o el hijo de Gohan se parece a mi? –embozo.

-¡tontooo! –Grito el Kayo –es tu hijo menor –Goku sintió que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, ese pequeño era su hijo, ¿pero cómo?

-¡queeeeeeeee! –Grito –mi hijo, tengo otro hijo –indago – ¿pero cómo? –pregunto dudoso, el Kayo sudo, no le explicaría como.

-¡como se hacen los hijos! –dijo sonrojado, Goku lo vio sin entender, la verdad nunca fue bueno para eso temas, el Kayo sudo, su discípulo era un tonto –tiene el mismo tiempo que tu llevas de muerto –explico.

-ya veo –pronuncio Goku con tristeza, como es que nunca se había enterado, bueno no es que el pudiera irlos a visitar y había preferido entrenar y no seguir mortificándose del porque no revivió, ahora había sido padre por segunda vez y se entera de una manera inusual.

-eso tipos quieren la esfera del dragón, que sostiene aun después de haber perdido la conciencia –explico el Kayo

-¿esfera del dragón, que esfera? –Goku poso su vista, era la esfera de su abuelito, sonrió.

-Gohan la busco con gran ímpetu desde tu muerte, todas las noches después de tu muerte la contemplo, se la dio a su hermano menor al prometerle estar para el siempre… y el pequeño al igual que tu de niño pensabas que tu abuelo vivía en ella, tu hijo piensa que tu vives allí –explico el Kayo, Goku solo se limito a sonreír con melancolía, sus hijos, habían crecido sin él, era bueno saber que Milk era una gran madre, aunque él nunca lo había duda.

Yamcha tomo a Goten ente los brazos y lo llevo con Milk, alejo a las mujeres, pero con lo furioso que estaba Gohan, al ver a su hermano, madre y amigos lejos, expulso más su poder y sin mediar palabra, se acerco a los androides y en minutos fueron polvo cósmico.

Vegeta se sorprendió, ese mocoso guardaba su poder muy bien, bajo esa cara de niño bueno, pero no podía ser posible, él era el príncipe de los saiyajines y no había logrado superar esos poderes. Piccolo se sentía orgulloso de su hijo. Goku suspiro, Gohan protegía la tierra muy bien.

El día había terminado y por lo menos todos estaban bien, ahora descansarían porque mañana iniciaba el combate.

ahora les dejo hasta aquí!


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,  
pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.

**EL COMBATE DA INICIO **

Ya había amanecido, la noche había sido pacifica y reconfortante, Milk ya no estaba en la recamara y eso preocupo a Gohan, quien se levando despacio para no despertar a Goten y a Trunks que dormían junto a él.

-me ha dado gusto que compitieras, no hay muchas mujeres tan fuerte como tu –comento Dical y Milk sonrió.

-no creí que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, tenía apenas 17 cuando competí por primera vez, luego me case con… -pero sin comprender el porqué no mencionó nombre, dijo –mi esposo y nacieron los niños, no imagine que podía volver a vivir –dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Gohan se limito a escuchar, su madre tenía razón, jamás había salido de aquella montaña, donde vivía lejos de todo, donde su padre siempre la dejaba sola y donde solo su abuelo le hacía compañía.

-pero dígame, que lo trajo a la terraza –dijo Milk, pues los cuartos donde se habían quedado daban a una terraza que tenía entrada principal.

-solo, venía a desearte suerte, esperando que ganes –Dical se puso de pie y el sol ilumino su rostro, un rostro muy bello.

-gracias, yo también espero ganar –comento Milk emocionada.

Gohan entro de nuevo, se sentó en la sala de estar y medito, ese hombre se vía muy interesado en su madre, jamás imagino esa posibilidad, pero él un día al igual que su padre se iría y luego Goten, su madre de nuevo quedaría sola, además, desde que conoció a ese tipo, ella se vía más viva que nunca.

-Gohan, te has despertado, ahora hago de comer –dijo Milk al verlo sentado en la sala.

-no te preocupes madre, hay una invitación en la puerta, hay un banquete para todos –dijo y sonrió.

-levantare a tu hermano y a Trunks y nos iremos ¿te parece? –dijo Milk, pero Gohan se acerco a ella.

-está bien –sonrió y como un acto de amor, tomo a su madre y la trajo a su pecho, le abrazo, ya la pasaba de altura, ya casi era todo un hombre y Milk sintió el calor de su hijo, tan parecido a su esposo, la fuerza y el aroma, era igual a Goku.

-Gohan –dijo Milk y rodaron lagrimas de felicidad –veras que ganare, si siento no poder me alejare, no te preocupes –dijo posando sus manos sobre el rostro de su hijo.

Los combates habían iniciado, 18 y Milk iban a la delantera, no se le hizo difícil vencer una por una de los combatientes y cuando creían que sería difícil el pronóstico era incorrecto.

18 derrotaba a sus oponente con un solo golpe, y a las más fuertes únicamente incrementaba su energía y las mandaba a volar, Milk utilizaba las técnicas de su padre, una y dos y las demás chicas salían volando, en la tribuna estaban sus amigos apoyando, Gohan temía que su madre se encontrara con 18 pues esta no tenía un buen sentido del humor, el maestro Roshi se mantuvo en alerta, el anfitrión, se mira inquieto, mucho le importaba que ganara Milk.

-¿te he visto en algún lado? –pregunto Kamisama, Dical volteo a verlo.

-tú crees –dijo y sonrió sin malicia.

-míster popo dice que habitas la tierra desde hace mucho tiempo, y no es hasta ahora que te interesante por una amiga, que él se da cuenta que tú no eres una persona normal –dijo Kamisama.

-ella es perfecta, la busque mucho tiempo –dijo sin quitar la mirada de Milk.

-es la esposa de Goku –dijo Kamisama y el anfitrión arrugo el ceño.

-Goku… -dijo y pensó

-¿aun te interesa? –pregunto Kamisama.

-¿y debería temer al escuchar eso nombre?, total ya está muerto y ella vive –dijo sin cambiar su rostro.

El combate entere Milk y 18 dio inicio, Milk tenía buenas técnicas, pero 18 era fuerte, Bulma apoyaba con todas sus fuerza.

-ya veo porque Goku le temía a Milk –comento Krilin y todos rieron.

-esa mujer hubiera luchado desde un principio con ese androide –dijo Vegeta.

-oye Vegeta, 18 es mi mujer –dijo Krilin y todos rieron, pero Piccolo estaba preocupado, estaba escuchando a Kamisama y a ese tipo extraño.

-¿quién eres? –pregunto Kamisama.

-desde muchos siglo he existido, la desdicha, desgracia, la infidelidad y las tribulaciones, son mis esclavos, lo correcto lo vuelvo malo, lo simple complicado y la paz en guerra –Kamisama sudo, eso, eso era imposible, ¿qué hacia él entre ellos?

-pero… pero –dijo y no dijo nada.

-vivo aquí desde hace mucho, quería permanecer así mucho más, hasta que tu tenias que preguntar –dijo

-¿pero, porque?, tu lugar no es entre ellos –dijo Kamisama

-el tuyo tampoco y aun así estas aquí –dijo el hombre que se puso de pie.

-Piccolo se apresuro a llegar hasta donde estaba Dende, todos vieron como salió volando y paso al medio de Milk y 18, quienes también se sorprendieron.

El hombre brillo, una fuerte luz dorado subió a los cielos, y momentos después apareció de nuevo, con su traje de guerrero griego, como los que usaban los troyanos, un dragón dorado alrededor de su brazo, Dende tembló, era él, jamás imagino, que él estuviera allí, y luego ese personaje saco una fuerte luz de su mano, pero sin lanzarla, un ataque lo alcanzo, era Piccolo, quien se poso frente a Kamisama.

-espera –dijo Kamisama, pero Piccolo lo alejo.

-guerrero inepto –grito el tipo –nadie ataca al dios de la calamidad –grito y lanzo un rayo que salió de la boca del dragón dorado de su mano, Piccolo apenas lo esquivo, su brazo quedo destrozado.

Señor Piccolo, Gohan voló, voló a toda prisa. Su maestro, su padre, ahora estaba en peligro.

-kame-hame-haaaaaaaa –y el ataque salió disparado, pero con una mano lo desvió Dical.

-no –grito Dende –espera Gohan –dijo, pero nadie lo escuchaba, total Gohan ahora peleaba con ira por su maestro.

Milk y 18 vieron eso desde el ring, la pelea se había detenido.

-Gohan –grito Milk al ver que con una fuerte luz, venia al suelo, pero la voz aterrada de Milk distrajo a Dical, quien recibió un fuerte ataque de Vegeta, pero sin hacerle daño.

-queee –grito vegeta.

Milk llego hacia donde Gohan y vio hacia arriba. Dical expulso su ki y todos salieron volando, incluyendo Kamisama, cayeron cerca del ring, donde Milk y Gohan estaba.

-mamá, vete, es muy fuerte –dijo Gohan herido. Milk se puso de pie, ya no había que perder, había perdido a su esposo, no perdería a su hijo.

-oye tu, abusivo, que crees que haces –dijo y se acerco a Dical, Kamisama corrió para alejar a Milk y Den junto a él.

-no quería hacerlo, lo lamento –dijo y todos quedaron pasmados, que había sucedido con ese tipo. De un momento a otro al ver a Milk, había regresado a su carácter sometido.

Vegeta vio con asombro, es que esa mujer además de fuerza tenia poderes mentales para someter a los hombres más fuertes del planeta y de otros.

-¿quién eres? –pregunto Roshi, Dende tembló, esa pregunta había hecho y se dio cuenta que era un fuerte poder destructivo.

-quien soy, es lo de menos, jamás me había gustado tanto una humana, supe que eran persistentes, listas y bonitas, pero jamás creí encontrar todo eso en una mujer -explico

-Bulma solo ama a un hombre –grito Krilin, todos lo voltearon a ver y con él la mirada acecina de vegeta.

-cállate Krilin –grito Bulma y le dio una manada en la cabeza. Gohan se puso de pie, Piccolo había regenerado su brazo, Milk se alejo de Dical y abrazo a Gohan.

-eres malo, creí que eras nuestro amigo –dijo Goten cuando por fin llegaron con Trunks al lugar donde todos se encontraban. Después de ser curados por Dende.

-lamento lo que sucedió y lamento esto –el tipo se acerco a toda velocidad hacia Milk, la tomo entre sus brazos, Gohan apenas lo vio y de un momento a otro, desaparecieron.

-¡mamita! –lloro Goten al darse cuenta que su mamá, ya no estaba.

-¡no! –exclamo Gohan, no pudo salvar a su madre.

-¡Milk! –gritaron todos, no habían podido detener a ese hombre y mucho menos ayudara a Milk.

y estamos por llegar al final!

espero que les haya gustado, era mi primera vez en escribir algo para Dragon Ball

así que no me maten! jajaja


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,  
y el amor florece en tu corazón.  
Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza  
en que el mañana va a cambiar.

**EN EL OTRO MUNDO **

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo, Goku luchaba contra los más fuertes de los diferentes planetas, Kaiyosama se alejo del bullicio, en la tierra algo sucedía, se percato del despertar de un ser muy fuerte, pero luego su ira se apago, frunció el ceño, la tierra estaba en peligro, habitaba allí un ser poderoso, mas no malvado, los guerreros z no había podido detenerlo.

Que era lo que estaba sucediendo, eso se le hacía muy extraño, todo estaba en paz y no se esperaban que despertaran un ser maligno.

-Goku –grito, Goku ya había terminado con su rival, y el réferi lo estaba nombrado ganador, pasaría a la siguiente vuelta, rápidamente se acerco a Kaiyosama.

-que sucede Kaiyosama –indago. Viendo que el guardián estaba preocupado.

-es la tierra, algo malo está sucediendo –dijo. Goku frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser, el no estaba y su familia y amigos estaban en la tierra, adema apenas hacia que Gohan había derrotado a los androides.

-¡mis hijos! –fue lo primero que Goku exclamo. Su mayor preocupación eran sus hijos..

- Kamisama está con ellos, ahora esta sanando a Gohan –dijo Kaiyosama. Goku se calmo, pero aun así se preguntaba quien había herido a Gohan, el era el hombre más fuerte de la tierra en estos momentos, eso significaba que el ser maligno era fuerte.

-déjame habla con ellos –dijo Goku, hacia tanto tiempo que no se comunicaba con sus amigos, se emociono, pero quería saber cómo se encontraban, especialmente su hijo, quien lo admiraba.

-pera déjame decirte que tu esposa, está en peligro –dijo Kaiyosama. Goku se sorprendió, ¿qué había pasado con Milk?, seguro estaba con Gohan cuando todo pasó y trato de defenderlo, así como era ella, daría su vida por su hijo.

-Milk –susurro Goku y giro a Kaiyosama rápidamente posando la mano sobre el hombro del guardián –chicos, pueden escucharme –pregunto Goku, todos buscaron a su lado y vieron hacia el cielo.

-¡Goku! –exclamaron todos, Gohan se limito ver hacia el cielo con una alegre sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado.

-sí, soy yo, Kaiyosama me ha informado, Gohan, ¿dónde está tu madre? –pregunto, todos bajaron su mirada, aun no sabían qué hacer y ahora que no sabían que decirle a Goku.

-¿Goten tu sabes quién habla? –pregunto Trunks

-no, creo que dijeron Goku –los pequeños se pusieron a pensar.

-¿crees es sea un fantasma? –indago Trunks

-al parecer sí, nos habla desde el cielo –dijo Goten.

Y ambos niños se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, agitados y asustados.

-mi… -dijo Goten.

-tu… -exclamo Trunks

-¡padre! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, claro solo ellos podían escucharse, los demás estaban concentrados en explicarle a Goku.

-padre, se la ha llevado el dios de la calamidad –dijo Gohan, Goku y Kaiyosama se sorprendieron.

-¿por qué haría eso? –indago Kaiyosama.

-el dios de la calamidad se enamoro de tu mujer –grito Vegeta, quien había sido derrotado por ese dios.

-¿queeeee? –dijeron los de este mundo y los del otro, se lo imaginaron, pero imaginar y escuchar no suenan igual, Goku respiro agitado, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

A miles y miles de años luz, se encontraba Milk con Dical, estaba recostada en una cama grande, apena y se podía distinguir su diminuto cuerpo, cubierta con seda blanca.

Milk se removió y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza abrió los ojos, ¿qué había sucedido?, no recordaba mucho y no reconocía ese lugar.

-que horrible pesadilla –dijo en susurro.

-has despertado –dijo el tipo sentándose frente a ella.

-¡Dical! –grito Milk alejándose del tipo, asustada, no había sido un sueño, todo era real.

-no temas Milk, no te hare daño –dijo Dical y se acerco a ella.

-sé… sé que no lo harás, pero, quiero volver con mi familia –dijo Milk entre lagrimas.

-no llores, ahora seré tu familia y podremos formar una nueva familia –dijo Dical.

-¿que, formar una nueva familia?, ¿qué te sucede? –pregunto Milk molesta

-¿es que a caso no te gusto? –pregunto el dios molesto.

-¿gustarme?, pues… -y bueno no podía mentir, pero eso no implicaba que ella quería quedarse allí con él.

-¿Qué? –dijo Dical.

-eres apuesto y poderoso, pero los humanos amamos para siempre a la persona que le entregamos el corazón, además envejecemos y morimos, entiendes, no somos eternos, tenemos tiempo límite –dijo Milk.

-pero tu esposo está muerto, no quiso volver contigo, y pudo amarte una eternidad, además puedo concederte la vida eterna, puedo regresar el tiempo, entiendes, no hay límite para mí ni para mi compañera –dijo Dical y eso le dolió a Milk, era verdad, Goku no la amaba, además ella no quería una vida eterna lejos de su familia.

-están mis hijo –dijo Milk adolorida, ellos eran su mayor recuerdo, sus dos hijos, Gohan su niño eternamente valiente, su Goten eternamente travieso.

-podrían venir a vivir aquí, tendrá lo que su madre tenga, una vida eterna –dijo Dical.

-no, ellos al igual que yo, son terrícolas, es un planeta único, especial, es algo que jamás cambiaríamos por nada del mundo, además son mitad saiyajin –dijo Milk y lloro de nuevo, posando su rostro entere sus manos.

-no, no quiero que llores, pero dime qué quieres y te complaceré –dijo Dical sin pensarlo.

Gohan estaba furioso, su pequeño hermano no dejaba de llorar, los guerreros z estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que había pasado, aunque Vegeta comprendía el porqué aquel dios de la calamidad se había enamorado de la hembra de Kakaroto, ella era lo más parecido a una hembra saiyajin, el carácter y a pesar de ser una simple humana su fuerza podía mayor que la de muchos guerreros.

-quiero regresar con mi familia, a la tierra y con mis amigos, quiero que todo esto termine y quiero que seas feliz –dijo Milk llorando, Dical sonrió.

-no puedo convencerte de lo contrario, verdad –pregunto llevando una mano al rostro de Milk. Ella negó con la cabeza y el sonrió.

-nadie puedo obligar a amar o a ser amado, es mi destino, mi esposo no volvió pero esa fue su elección, yo elijo amarlo, hasta que un día volvamos a vernos –dijo Milk y sonrió.

Dical comprendió que no podía forzarla, que en esta vida Milk había encontrado el amor, que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma y eso no cambiaria jamás, así que esperaría que algún día volviera a renacer y encontrarla antes que los demás, total el tiempo para él no era nada.

Espero que les guste!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me perteneces, aclaro que con del gran Akira Toriyama, claro que si me pertenecieran seria millonaria y seguirá saga tras saga para ser feliz.**

Este desierto se transformará,  
paraíso es lo que pronto será.  
Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor  
son verdad!

**EL REENCUENTRO **

Goku había obtenido el permiso del supremo Kaiyosama del otro mundo para ir a salvar a su esposa, Kaiyosama no había podido encontrar el refugio del dios de la calamidad.

-lo intentare ahora Kaiyosama, debo de ir por ella –dijo Goku posando sus dos dedos en la frente, con su rostro furioso inicio la búsqueda de la presencia de Milk, sería fácil, no había olvidado su energía, su olor, su presencia, ella era una mujer fuerte y con determinación, recordó la primera vez que la conoció y su error al querer saber si era niña o niño, cuando lucho contra ella en aquel torneo de las artes marciales, su boda y su primer noche juntos, se sonrojo, Kaiyosama quien lo observa se pregunto, el porqué Goku se había sonrojado, su alumno sí que era extraño y de repente Goku desapareció.

Milk estaba sentada frente al rio, le había pedido a Dical que la dejara lejos de donde estaban sus amigos, no por miedo a una lucha, sino que necesitaba pensar, caminar y olvidar. De momento alguien apareció frente ella y le espanto, ella se puso de pie con pose de lucha, había entrenado mucho este último mes, así que no sería rival fácil. Goku se volteo lentamente y los ojos de mil fueron cambiando de furia a melancolía.

-Milk –dijo este al verla.

-go… go… Goku –grito ella y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo, no importaba si era una ilusión o la realidad, en verdad que su corazón volvió a vivir al verlo, este se quedo allí estático, recostado en el pecho del guerrero, aferrándose a él, quería quedarse así para siempre.

-¿qué planeta es este? –pregunto Goku, sosteniendo a Milk de la cintura.

-la tierra –dijo Milk extrañada, porque le preguntaba eso, a caso el se había regresado, solo para buscarla. De apoco la tomo por los hombre y la alejo.

-pero creí que estabas en otro universo –indago Goku

-sí, pero me ha dejado regresar –dijo Milk con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-oh Milk, no llores, así que no hay con quien pelear, eso es decepcionante –dijo Goku haciendo pucheros. Milk sonrió, ese era su esposo.

-¿pero qué haces aquí? –pregunto Milk

-vine a salvarte del dios de la calamidad –dijo Goku triunfante

-no hay con quien pelar, a comprendió que no pudo quererlo, mi corazón es tuyo –dijo Milk recostándose en el pecho de Goku, posando sus dos suaves manos, Goku era grande a la par de ella, era fuerte, peros siempre supo cómo hacerla sentir cómoda.

-Milk –dijo este y por primera vez la abrazo, el sabia que ella solo podía amarlo a él, y aunque no lo demostrase, el también solo a ella, en sus batallas siempre pensaba en ella, en que no dejaría que los malos la tocaran o le hicieran algo malo, por eso luchaba hasta el final, para que Milk no sufriera ante manos enemigas.

-¿tienes que irte? –le pregunto Milk aferrada a la cintura del guerrero.

-sí, obtuve el permiso para salir e ir por ti, pero debo regresa, te llevare con Gohan –dijo Goku posando una mano en la cintura de su esposa y la otra en su frente para hacer la teletransportación.

-déjame cerca, no quiero que los chicos sufran de nuevo la despedida –dijo Milk, Goku sonrió y aparecieron cerca del lugar donde todos estaban esperando la noticia de Goku.

-Llegamos –dijo Goku sin soltar a Milk –cuídate, cuida a Gohan y ya no llores –dijo Goku limpiando unas lagrimas de los ojos de Milk.

-quiero que sepas, que tenemos otro hijo, su nombre en Goten –dijo Milk, Goku no se sorprendió, se milito a sonreír, quería conocerlo, pero en ese momento inicio a desaparecer.

-ha de ser tan valiente como Gohan, siento dejarte todo el trabajo Milk, ahora no puedo volver, no me dejarían, el torneo de allá dura 7 años y apenas llevo 4, cumpliré mi palabra, un día volveré –dijo Goku desvaneciéndose, Milk seguía allí contemplando la imagen de du esposo.

Gohan sintió la presencia de su madre muy cerca y todos corrieron a encontrarla, había otra energía muy conocida, pero cuando llegaron solo vieron a Milk sonriendo hacia ellos.

-¡mamá! –grito Gohan

-¡mamá! –grito Goten corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Milk! –gritaron los demás, solo Vegeta y Piccolo estaban alejados pero les dio felicidad de que Milk volviera, ya sabían que fue Goku quien la trajo de vuelta, ese tipo siempre hacia de las suyas.

-mamita, mamita –decía Gohan entre los brazos de su madre –escuche la voz de papá, mamita –decía llorando, todos contemplaron esa escena. Aunque ya no era un niño, su inocencia de joven aun existía.

-fue él quien me trajo –dijo y abrazo a Gohan, Gohan ya se había convertido en todo un hombre apuesto y poderoso.

-alguien sabe sobre el premio –pregunto 18, todos voltearon a verla y rieron.

Una nueva aventura le espera, nuevas batallas y el inicio de algo maravilloso, pero por ahora, Goku sabe que tiene un hijo, quiso conocerlo pero no pudo, así que espera el momento para hacerlo, Gohan entrara a estudiar a la universidad naranja y los demás tendrán nuevas aventuras. Aunque unas palabras, no olvidaría Milk… _-cuando puedas volver a amar, yo estaré allí_ –y luego Dical la trajo a la tierra y con una sonrisa, se fue.

FIN

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que les haya fustado, fue corta y algo rápido todo, pero es la primera vez que trabajaba con estos personajes, poco a poco me he ido leyendo varios y espero mejor, pero por ahora, me quedo aquí y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Bueno, el leído mucho sobre dragón Ball, me rio de los chistes que haces en los fic´s y bueno se me ocurrió que Milk tiene más importancia pues es la mujer del hombre más fuerte del mundo, además soportar a un súper saiyajin a de ser difícil, Gohan es el personaje principal de mi historia, la verdad, que siempre me gusto y cuando se vuelve Gohan místico se pone muy guapo, claro luego al final de la saga de majin buu nada que ver con el Gohan que uno se imagino, pero no pierdo las esperanzas que una nueva saga aparezca y el sea el héroe de nuevo. Espero les guste y nos veamos en otro fic´s jajaja


End file.
